In many instances, visual information is provided to supplement or enhance spoken words during a presentation. For instance, during a speech or presentation, the speaker may utilize a visual presentation system, such as MICROSOFT POWER POINT®, to visually enhance what is being discussed. Typically, the speaker uses a pointer or some other device to visually mark the presentation to keep the audience focused on the current bulleted topic. Visual marking of current location is conventionally done with a laser pointer or with the use of progressively displayed slides. In some visual presentation applications, such as “Web-casting” software, the speaker can use a “virtual” laser pointer or highlighter on the computer. This is often accomplished by manually controlling the mouse pointer to indicate a current topic.
Unfortunately, situations arise where it difficult for the speaker to remain synchronized with the visual presentation. For instance, the speaker is required to manually move from page to page, often skipping forward to later topics and then back to earlier topics. In these situations, the speaker, as well as the audience, has to remember which topics have been covered and which have not. In other cases, the speaker may be holding a physical object or operating a device that renders his or her hands unavailable for finding or marking a location in the visual presentation. Because of the reliance of manual marking devices to synchronize visual presentations with oral presentations, present day visual presentation systems incorporate inherent limitations for the presenter.
Accordingly, a need exists for a visual presentation system that does not require manual intervention to synchronize a visual presentation with spoken information.